


Lingerie

by Alice13



Series: JayTim Week [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: JayTim Week Day2: Lingerie | JayTim | DC Comics | 18+ (nsfw) | 2017/02/16-20AN: PWP, I’m not too satisefied with the ending, I’m sorry about it





	

JayTim Week Day2: Lingerie | JayTim | DC Comics | 18+ (nsfw) | 2017/02/16-20  
AN: PWP, I’m not too satisefied with the ending, I’m sorry about it

Jason was lying on his back on top of the snowwhite, satin sheets on the bed; wearing nothing much just a happy, waiting smirk and he tried to hide that too. Tim was kneeling over him, a bit panting because he was excited and a little nervous. Jason placed both of his hands on Tim’s soft, warm, naked body and slowly moved them lower, stroking the skin. Tim held his breath, he kept his eyes on the man’s face. His lips parted and he licked his lower lip. Jason’s eyes followed his hands and just for a second he glanced up at the teen. He almost moaned. Oh, god. He moved his eyes back to Tim’s body and stroked his fingers lower. And lower and lower until he reached the white lace panties Tim was wearing. Tim got them from Jason about an hour ago - for Valentine’s Day as a present. They were white with two pale pink bows on its sides; and a nice bulg in front as Tim’s erection tried to break free from its lace cage. Jason grinned, he placed his hand next to it, but he was careful not to touch it. He looked up at Tim.

“You’re already hard,” he said and he meant to sound seducing, but it was full of lust. Tim tilted his head slightly.

“Of course I am.”

Jason glanced at the hard-on, licked his lips, then looked back at Tim.

“You’re really sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“You need a safeword.”

Tim smiled. “The usual will do.”

Jason nodded, and the game begun.

Jason slid his thumbs under the hem of the panties and stroked Tim’s hot skin. The teen licked his lower lip as he watched Jason.

“Lean here,” the man said softly and Tim obeyed immediately. Jason kissed him, softly at first, caring, tasting; then the kiss quickly became eager and rough. Tim sucked on Jason’s tongue, whimpering softly. The man pulled away slightly, just to bit gently into the teen’s lower lip and Tim moaned. Jason stroked his cheek, then breathed a small kiss on the corner of his lips, then on his jaw, then on his neck. Tim muffled a moan and leant his head back to offer more for Jason. And Jason took it, he kissed Tim’s throat, then gently bit into the soft skin of Tim’s neck. Tim moaned. Jason started to shower Tim’s neck and throat with kisses and small bites while he stroked his hands down on the teen’s abs.

When his fingers reached a nipple, he touched it, then pinched. Tim moaned loudly and trembled. Jason read the sign and turned on the small, vibrating, pink toy Tim had inside him; hidden by a black plug under the lace panties. Jason couldn’t hear the buzz at this low level, but Tim’s reaction told him everything.

He started to play with the nipple and left the toy on the low, slow level. He was hard too, and he could feel the heat from Tim’s body on his bare skin.

Tim couldn’t hold back anymore, he rolled his hips - what gave Jason’s cock nice friction too. Jason licked his lips, then he started to play with the other nipple too. Stroked, pinched and rubbed them; and Tim couldn’t stop his hips moving and moaning softly.

“Jason,” he breathed the man’s name.

“You’re already at your limit, babe?”

Tim tried to open his eyes and look at his lover. He didn’t answer.

“I asked you a question, _pet_ , don’t make me ask it twice.” Jason almost growled the sentence.

“Yes,” Tim whispered.

“Good boy.” Jason grinned, and one of his hands left Tim’s chest to give him a light spank. Right after the hit, his hand returned back quickly to play with the nipple. Tim leant a little forward, he figured if he’s moving, he rubs Jason too. The man muffled a moan.

“Close?” Tim panted the question and tried to add a smirk too it. Jason grinned up at him.

“I’d love to stain your panties, baby, but I have other plans,” he whispered. “Nonetheless you can be sure, you will come into the lace,” he added, and Tim trembled hearing the promise and sparkles run down on his spine, straight to his hard cock. “You already produce tons of precum, it drew a nice stain on your panties,” he mumbled.

“J-Jason,” Tim begged and he had to place his hands on the man’s shoulder to hold his body. Jason chuckled.

“You may come, love,” he said softly, and turned a little up the volume of the toy inside Tim. “If you can’t hold it anymore.”

Tim wanted to look at Jason, but the impressions were too much. He pressed his nates down hard on Jason then rolled his hips. The man pinched a nipple and Tim moaned loudly and he came - into the panties. He panted, but didn’t move. Jason grabbed the lingerie’s hem and pushed it down from the teen’s behind. He pulled the plug and the vibrator out with one, strong move and dropped them next to them on the bed. He lifted Tim a little, grabbing his own erection and placed the tip to the teen’s entrance. He didn’t say anything, he was just panting - and painfully hard and he ached to be inside his lover’s hot body -, just grabbed the base of his cock and pushed inside. With one strong go he was in with his full length. Tim moaned, trembled, but didn’t move.

Jason placed a hand on Tim’s nape and pulled him down into a kiss. Tim was sweet, out of breath and willing. Jason smiled into the kiss and he started to move with slow and deep thrusts. Tim’s breath started to become heavy again.

“I love when you’re soaked,” Jason whispered against the teen’s lips, then he kissed him again, pushing his tongue rough into Tim’s mouth muffling a moan of his. The man started to thrust faster and harder; Tim was hard again. Jason broke the kiss, then placed a peck, then a soft bite on Tim’s neck, then he kissed one of his nipples. The teen whimpered, and Jason licked the sensitive nub, then bit it gently. Tim moaned loudly, he started to move along with Jason, rubbing his cock through the lace panties to the man’s stomach. (Jason felt the colding wet fabric on his skin and he knew it was because Tim came into the lingerie and it turned him even more on.)

Jason bit the other nipple, then licked it a few times. He clenched his teeth, pushing his lips to Tim’s skin, thrust as hard and deep as he was able to and he came with a muffled cry. As Tim felt the hot load, he whimpered and came too - into the panties again. Jason pulled out immediately, placing the lingerie back into its place and letting Tim to lay on top of him. The teen was panting, he tried to school his breathing.

“Are you okay, Timbo?” Jason asked on a soft, warm voice, stroking gently Tim’s back and planted a kiss on the teen’s forehead.

Tim hummed, then he smiled tired and soft. “Hmmm,” he mumbled.

“I take this as a yes,” Jason murmured, and petted Tim’s hair. The teen sighed and shifted to find a more comfortable position; but as he did that, his crotch touched Jason’s skin and the wet fabric was pressed to his own dick, and on top of that he felt Jason’s come started to leak out. Tim moaned and he buried his face into the man’s shoulder.

“What is it, baby?” Jason asked, stroking Tim’s hair.

“I’m really soaked,” the teen mumbled. Jason stroked a hand down on Tim’s back, following the spine’s line to his butt and his fingers touched the moisture on the back of the panties.

“Oh,” Jason whispered and he put his hand back on Tim’s back. The feeling of the soaked lace was turning on. “Do you want a shower?” he asked then.

“Yeah, after I woke up. I almost want Chinese and something sweet.”

Jason chuckled softly, and he kissed Tim’s head again. Tim shifted and offered his lips for another kiss. After he got it, he licked his lips and smiled at Jason.

“Now I got the sweets, you still owe me Chinese and a shower.”

Jason chuckled again. “I love you,” he sighed and he squeezed the teen into a tight hug. And Tim snuggled into the embrace, hiding his burning face into the crook of Jason’s neck. He knew Jason meant it at the moment, but he didn’t dare to ask about it. Jason liked - maybe loved - him on his own weird way - and Tim was satisfied with their current relationship. He smiled to himself, then smooched a kiss on Jason’s neck under his jaw.

“I love you too,” he mumbled into the man’s skin, not sure if Jason could got the confession or not. And he didn’t really care. Their Valentine’s Day was perfect for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
